The Rumor
by yure-chan
Summary: Rukawa is getting married!How would he explain it to his lover who has been waiting for him?How would Sakuragi react to it? Would the lovers be able to withstand the test of faith and trust? A RuHanaHanaRu romance.
1. Default Chapter

The Rumor  
  
Author: Yure-chan (Yureko Fujima) Status: Finished Rating: PG Genre: Shounen-ai, Romance Pairings: HanaRu Characters: Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shohoku team, Sendoh, Tsuki Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. The characters  
does not belong to me. Slam Dunk and all Slam Dunk  
characters belong to Takehiko Inoue-san. Whatever is  
not part of SD are characters from my imaginations.  
  
Chapter 1: Bad News  
  
Hanamichi closed his eyes, lost in his own thoughts. He fought the urge to cry as the news repeated in his mind.  
  
'Rukawa's getting married!'  
  
He remembered Ayako announcing to the whole group. He hugged himself as he tried to lure himself to sleep.  
  
'He's gone. Forever. I should have made him stay.'  
  
Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hana?"  
  
Hanamichi looked up and smile at his lover. He stood up and pulled him into a tight embrace. He released his koibito and scrutinized his face. Then he frowned.  
  
"You don't look too happy, Kaede. What's wrong?" Rukawa arched an eyebrow.  
  
"How do you know I'm not happy?"  
  
"Coz' your face is not smiling." Hanamichi said innocently. Rukawa rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do'aho! When have I ever smiled?"  
  
"You do! When we are alone at night." Hanamichi grinned. He could not resist pulling his beloved into another hug.  
  
"So why are you looking for me?" Hanamichi finally asked as he pulled Rukawa down on the couch beside him.  
  
"I have been accepted into the university in America, specializing in basketball." Rukawa looked as Hanamichi's smile disappeared. He immediately regrets breaking the news to his boyfriend. Then Hanamichi smiled again.  
  
"That's good, isn't it? You have been waiting. Now's finally your chance." Hanamichi bounced back to his cheerful mood. Rukawa winced inwardly. He knew that his koibito was only putting on a brave front.  
  
"So when are you leaving?" Hanamichi asked, his smile still plastered to his face.  
  
"Next Wednesday."  
  
"Well! We should get you prepared then! There's only four days left! Come on! Let's go shopping!"  
  
Hanamichi pushed his boyfriend out of the door and helped him to pick up things he would need for his stay in America, as they walked through the shops. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How long will you be going?" Hanamichi asked as they sat at a restaurant, having their dinner.  
  
"Three years." Rukawa looked at Hanamichi, an unreadable expression in his eyes. But Hanamichi understood that look.  
  
"I will wait for you, Kaede." Hanamichi smiled. Rukawa nodded.  
  
"Are you going to stay with your parents then?" Rukawa nodded. Hanamichi smiled.  
  
"Good. At least there's someone to take care of you."  
  
Rukawa was disappointed. He was hoping that Hanamichi would make him stay. But it seems to him that Hanamichi was encouraging him to go.  
  
"Hana, I don't think I want to go over." Rukawa said quietly.  
  
"Don't be silly. This is your only chance! Three years will soon pass." Hanamichi chided gently. Rukawa looked up at him and nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During his last night in Kanagawa before he flew to America, Rukawa spent his whole day with Hanamichi. As he nestled in Hanamichi's embrace that night, he started to think about his decision to go America.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Hanamichi hugged him closer.  
  
"Just go ahead. I will support you all the way. Even if we are separated in two lands. I will wait for you."  
  
Rukawa nodded. He knew he had made the right choice in being with Hanamichi. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hanamichi looked around the house, trying to find out what was lacking.  
  
Rukawa was coming back in two weeks' time and he wanted the house to be in perfect condition. He smiled as he started to think about the things he and Rukawa would do when he get back. Then he frowned.  
  
Rukawa had kept in touch with Hanamichi through letters, long-distance calls and emails during his stay in America. But all these ceased about five months back and he did not receive any news from Rukawa since then. He had however, calculated that Rukawa would be back in the next two weeks, though he does not know when.  
  
Taking a look at his watch, Hanamichi cursed under his breathe as he hurried out of his house to meet the Shohoku team for their weekly get together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakuragi is late again!" Mitsui growled.  
  
"Maa maa... Be patient! I think he will be here any moment." Kogure tried to soothe the impatient man. Ayako ran up to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Look at this!" Ayako flashed the newspaper in front of them." Everyone crowded around the newspaper.  
  
"What, Ayako?" Akagi looked at the manageress.  
  
"This! Look!" Ayako pointed insistently at an article in the gossip column. "Rukawa is getting married!" Ayako said just as Hanamichi stepped into the fastfood restaurant. He froze in his steps.  
  
Did I hear that right?  
  
He pushed past the people crowding around Ayako and looked at the newspaper she was holding.  
  
True enough. There in the article was written: Rukawa Kaede, son of Rukawa Seiji, getting married in one month's time.  
  
Hanamichi held back his tears as he saw Rukawa's photo next to the article. He walked out of the restaurant immediately, with his teammates looking at him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of flashback  
  
Hanamichi cried to himself.  
  
'How could you do this to me, Kaede?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Misunderstanding  
  
"Hi Hanamichi!" Miyagi greeted him when Hanamichi stepped into the fast- food restaurant.  
  
"Hi!" Hanamichi smiled weakly. Miyagi and Mitsui walked up to him, slinging their hands over his shoulders.  
  
"You okay, big boy?" Mitsui looked at him with worry written all over his face. Hanamichi nodded. Ayako walked over to them. The three players looked at her as she stood in front of them and took in a deep breathe.  
  
"You want to say something, Ayako?" Mitsui looked at her. Ayako nodded and looked at Hanamichi. Hanamichi gulped.  
  
"I'm ready for the news, Ayako sempai." Hanamichi said quietly, sensing that the news have something to do with him. Ayako nodded sympathetically. "I did not want to tell you. But I don't think it's fair not to let you know." Ayako began. Hanamichi nodded again. Ayako took another deep breathe.  
  
"Rukawa is coming back next week, with his fiancée." Hanamichi closed his eyes.  
  
"How did you know, Ayako?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Sendoh told me." Hanamichi nodded. Sendoh was Rukawa's close friend. A childhood playmate. He knew everything.  
  
"Alright guys! Do you want to sit down?" Akagi's voice interrupted their train of thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week passed quickly. The day that Hanamichi had dreaded finally came. They were in the fast-food restaurant when Mitsui nudged Miyagi who gasped and signaled to Ayako. She stared wide-eyed, causing everyone, including Hanamichi to look in her direction.  
  
.And they saw the one person which would be the last person they wanted to see at that very moment.  
  
"Rukawa?"  
  
"And who's that with him?"  
  
"His fiancée, I think." Miyagi mumbled, looking at Hanamichi from time to time. Hanamichi was quiet and refused to look at Rukawa.  
  
They saw Rukawa guiding the young girl who was with him to an empty table. Then he noticed them. He changed his direction and walked towards them instead. The young girl followed, puzzled.  
  
Rukawa stopped in front of Hanamichi.  
  
"Where are you going, Kae-" The girl stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw the group of people in front of her. She beamed.  
  
"Hi! My name is Tsuki!" The girl smiled and put out her hand. Everyone look at her and after a while, Ayako put out her hand and shook the girl's.  
  
"Hana, can we talk?" Rukawa looked at Hanamichi. Hanamichi stood up without a word and walked to an empty table. Rukawa signaled for Tsuki to stay put at where she is. Tsuki nodded. Rukawa went over to join Hanamichi.  
  
Tsuki turned back to the table and noticed everyone looking at her accusingly. She began to fidget uncomfortably.  
  
"Hey! Why are you staring at me like that? Did I offend you in some way?" Tsuki frowned. Everyone immediately looked away. Ayako sighed.  
  
"Gomen ne! For their impoliteness." Ayako apologized. "Have a seat, Tsuki- san!"  
  
Tsuki sat down and Ayako took her seat in front of her. She looked at the young girl in front of her.  
  
"How long have you known Rukawa?" Ayako asked, taking a drink.  
  
"Ever since I was born." Tsuki started playing with her necklace. Everyone's attention went back to her.  
  
"I see. And he lives near you?"  
  
"Lives near me? He lives with me! Until we moved to America six years ago. He stay put. He refused to move. He says he like his life in Kanagawa. I would have stayed also if not for the fact that my parents have enrolled me in school in America." Everyone almost choke at the answer.  
  
"He stays with you?" Tsuki looked at them weirdly and nodded.  
  
"Which means you share the same house, the same room, everything?"  
  
"The same house, yes. The same room, no."  
  
"And.You two are engaged?" Ayako asked hesitantly. Tsuki frowned.  
  
"Engaged? In what?" Tsuki asked, getting confused by the minute.  
  
"Anou. How is Rukawa related to you?" Kogure tried to phrase the question in another way.  
  
"He? He didn't tell you? Hmm. And I thought you knew." Tsuki frowned. Everyone prepared themselves for the answer. Some started praying quietly.  
  
"Kaede. Is. My." Ayako gulped, preparing for the worst.  
  
". Brother." Everyone's head jerked up.  
  
"Nani?!" Everyone crowded around her.  
  
"Say that again?" Ayako could hardly believe what she has just heard.  
  
"Kaede is my onii-chan!" Tsuki said. 'God! Nii-chan sure has some weird friends.' Tsuki was getting uncomfortable with each passing minute. Just then, her saving star entered the restaurant.  
  
"Akira-kun!" Tsuki waved. Sendoh smiled and walked over to them.  
  
"Ah. I see you've got yourself acquainted with Kaede's friends." Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Anou. Tsuki-san, can we ask you something?" Ayako asked. Sendoh and Tsuki looked at her.  
  
"The news reported some time back that your brother is getting married. Is it true?" Ayako looked at her uncertainly. Tsuki nodded. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Tsuki sighed.  
  
"When onii-chan was back in America for about two years, otou-san found out about his relationship with another guy back here in Kanagawa through the phone calls and emails. He was determined to break them up. And so, he banned him from any form of communication with the guy and tried match- making him with one of his shareholder's daughter. The girl, of course, was excited to be married to a rich man's son. And what's more, a good-looking one. But nii-chan simply refuses to get married. He quarreled with otou- san. And in anger, otou-san revealed to the press that onii-chan is getting married."  
  
"And what happen?"  
  
"Well. I tried to intervene. But otou-san refused to listen. In the end, I have to get our uncle to talk to him. He's one tough nut to crack." Tsuki sighed.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was only after much persuasion that he finally drop the idea of match- making the two of them. Thank God, uncle doted on us enough to intervene. Or else nii-chan would be stuck with someone he loathes for the rest of his life." Tsuki smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other table  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Good! I'm rather well-off without you around even." Hanamichi said spitefully. Rukawa was taken aback.  
  
"Hana?"  
  
"Don't call me that. You don't have a right!" Hanamichi looked at Rukawa, anger and hurt evident in his eyes.  
  
Rukawa looked at him strangely. There was a long silence.  
  
"What happened, Hana?"  
  
Hanamichi remained silent. Rukawa tried to talk to him. But Hanamichi simply refused to listen.  
  
"Tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Ask yourself, Rukawa Kaede!" Hanamichi said and standing up, he walk out of the restaurant, leaving Rukawa sitting at his seat, exasperated.  
  
The team was talking to Sendoh and Tsuki when Hanamichi stormed out of the restaurant. Everyone got a shock. They looked at Rukawa, still in his seat.  
  
"The misunderstanding here is cleared. But it seems the one over there is not." Miyagi said quietly. Tsuki frowned as her brother walked up to her, looking down.  
  
"Kaede?" Sendoh looked at Rukawa, worriedly. He had never seen Rukawa looking like that ever before.  
  
"What happened, nii-chan?"  
  
"I wish I knew." Rukawa sighed. As if knowing what was going on, Tsuki patted her brother on his back.  
  
"I think it's because of the rumor, nii-chan." Tsuki said quietly. Rukawa looked at her, understanding coming to him.  
  
"Help me take care of Tsuki, Akira!" With that, Rukawa ran off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Together Again  
  
Rukawa quietly pushed the door opened. He saw the figure sitting on the bed, sobbing quietly.  
  
"Hana?"  
  
Hanamichi looked up with angry tears in his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here? I don't want to see you! Get lost!"  
  
"Hana, look here! I did not marry that girl."  
  
"Yeah right! After what you have done, you come and tell me all these? Sorry! But I don't appreciate it!" Hanamichi was getting furious.  
  
'And he dares to tell me all these when he brought her back to Kanagawa!'  
  
"Look here, Rukawa Kaede! You think I'm crying because of you? Dream on! I'm upset because Haruko rejected me! Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Hana, please!"  
  
"You really think I'm such an idiot as to wait for you for three years? I'm not! I have been with Haruko. But she has dumped me."  
  
"No, Hana!"  
  
"Whether you want to believe it or not it's up to you. You can ask Ayako and the others if you don't believe me." Hanamichi gave a bitter smile. But he was wincing inwardly at the lame excuse he has given. (A/N: And it's really lame. I can't think of any other. Not at 1am in the morning when my brain is almost not working.)  
  
"I got together with Haruko two months after you left. She filled up the empty space in my heart. And when I received news you are getting married, it was then I realized that I no longer love you because it did not affect me at all." Hanamichi lied.  
  
"You are lying. Why are you so worked up then?" Rukawa said.  
  
"I'm worked up? Of course I am! Haruko left me because she still likes you!" Hanamichi said angrily. Rukawa closed his eyes.  
  
"Wakatta!" He said and turned and left the room, and saw the Shohoku team standing outside with Tsuki and Sendoh.  
  
"Onii-chan?" Tsuki looked at her brother.  
  
"I'm alright. Akira, help me book the flight tonight back to America." Rukawa walked off. Tsuki noticed the pained look in his eyes.  
  
Everyone's attention turn to Haruko, who was standing beside Yohei.  
  
"I have nothing to do with it!" Haruko vehemently denied.  
  
"That means he is lying then?" Ayako frowned. They entered the room.  
  
"Hanamichi?" Yohei called out, uncertainly.  
  
"Why did you lie?" Ayako asked. Sakuragi shook his head.  
  
"I don't want him to break to me the news first. Gomen, Haruko-san."  
  
"It's a misunderstanding, Sakuragi-san." Sakuragi turned his head and saw Rukawa's 'fiancée'. He looked away.  
  
"Hanamichi, Tsuki-san is not Rukawa's fiancée. She's the one who explained everything to us." Sakuragi turned away, refusing to listen.  
  
Sendoh was getting exasperated. He walked up to Sakuragi and grabbed his collar.  
  
"Listen up, Sakuragi Hanamichi! Tsuki is a Rukawa. She is NOT Kaede's fiancée or girlfriend or anything. BAKA! She is Kaede's sister!"  
  
Sakuragi turned his head at Sendoh's last sentence.  
  
"Hontou ka?" Everyone nodded. Tsuki sighed.  
  
"Now I know why you guys are looking at me accusingly earlier on. I should have guessed. You guys think I'm nii-chan's fiancée?"  
  
Everyone smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen ne, Tsuki-san!" Tsuki laughed. Then she frowned.  
  
"I'm fine with it. But I don't think my brother is alright though. He's leaving tonight, Sakuragi-san!" With that sentence, everyone fell silent. They looked at the floor uneasily. Then they heard the front door being bang shut. They looked up.  
  
"Where's Sakuragi?"  
  
"After his own happiness." Yohei said, with a wink.  
  
"How does he know where to find nii-chan?"  
  
"I told him." Sendoh laughed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukawa started packing his things as he tried to hold back his tears. He did not expect things to turn out this way.  
  
'Perhaps I will not come back anymore.' He walked over to the balcony and looked at the night scenery of Kanagawa. He closed his eyes and recalled the first time when he met Hanamichi, the time when they confess their love, the first kiss they exchange and everything they have done together.  
  
'How did things ever turn out this way?' He sat on the bed and grieved over the broken relationship. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hanamichi arrived at Sendoh's apartment. He unlocked the door with the key Sendoh had handed him, wondering what to say to Rukawa. He took a deep breathe.  
  
'Maybe I should apologize.'  
  
He entered the hall and heard a soft whimpering noise. He walked over to the door where the sound was coming from and pushed the door open. It almost broke his heart in two when he saw his koibito hiding under the covers, seemingly crying. He walked over, uncertainly.  
  
"Kae.Kaede?"  
  
The covers were thrown off. Rukawa looked up and saw Hanamichi standing in front of him.  
  
God! Is this a dream? If it is, please don't let me wake up from it.  
  
Hanamichi kneeled down in front of Rukawa and wiped his tears away.  
  
"Gomen, Kaede! I've wronged you." Hanamichi pulled Rukawa into a tight embrace.  
  
"Hana." Rukawa tightened his arms around Hanamichi, as if afraid that Hanamichi would disappear if he let go.  
  
Hanamichi pulled back and looked at Rukawa. Then he captured Rukawa's lips with his own, engaging in a passionate kiss. Rukawa kissed back. The pent- up passion of three years was released in that one kiss. They kissed for as long as their lungs allowed them to, exploring each other's mouth. Finally, they broke free, taking in oxygen. Hanamichi looked at Rukawa.  
  
"Forgive me! I did not mean to hurt you. But I was so afraid to lose you."  
  
Rukawa gave a small smile. One that was only reserved for his boyfriend. He hugged him.  
  
"Nothing matters as long as you understand."  
  
"Don't leave me anymore. Please!" Hanamichi hugged back. Rukawa nodded.  
  
"I won't leave. Never."  
  
"Promise me that you would be with me wherever I am, Kaede." Hanamichi looked at his boyfriend in the eyes.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Hanamichi smiled and gave Rukawa a kiss. Then he pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you, Kaede."  
  
"So do I, Hana." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Owari~  
  
A/N: Alright! My second HanaRu fic. Gomen, minna-san! It's not a very good fic. But it's the best I can manage at 1 am in the morning. My brain juices are running dry. But anyway, since I was gone for so long, I decided that maybe I should write a fic. And the first one that came to my mind is a HanaRu since I hardly write it. *sweat drops*  
  
Sakuragi: Hey! Yure-chan, when did I become such an unreasonable person?  
  
Rukawa: You always were, do'aho!  
  
Sakuragi: Teme, kitsune! *squabble with Rukawa*  
  
Yure: *covers ear* Please don't quarrel in my room, Hana!  
  
Sendoh: Maa. Calm down, Sakuragi-kun! *sips on lemonade *  
  
Fujima *pops into the room*: Yure-chan, ready for bed? It's 2am in the morning. You have to wake up early tomorrow!*smiles*  
  
Yure: *yawns* Hai, Kenji-kun! Akira, it's time for you to sleep as well.  
  
Sendoh: Hai! *Yure exits the room with Fujima and Sendoh*  
  
Sakuragi: Wait Yure-chan! I haven't finished talking! Wait! HELP!!! *being dragged off by Rukawa* 


End file.
